Waking Up in Vegas
by Karrissarella
Summary: Kaiba bets Jounouchi he couldn’t last one night in Vegas. SxJ.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh, or any of the characters. That property rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I also do not own 'Waking Up in Vegas', that property rightfully belongs to Katy Perry.

* * *

Jounouchi could see his friends nodding off, as the long game of poker continued on between him and Kaiba.

He felt Yugi's hand on his shoulder moments later, "Were going to head back to the hotel and get some sleep. You guys should just call it a draw, and head back too." He told the blonde, only to receive a glare from the brunette across from him. "Mind your own business, Motou. This is between the mutt, and I." He murmured, picking up another card.

Jounouchi smiled weakly, waving his hand. "I'll be fine. You go on ahead, Yug. I'll be fine." He said, reaching over and chugging the last of his shot that he had. Yugi finally made his way back to the gang that was drowsily walking out of the casino and back to the hotel.

Jounouchi woke up, hearing someone pull the handle on one of the machines. Ironically, he was a very light sleeper when he was wasted. He lifted his head up from his folded arms, looking across the table, finding a passed out CEO across from him. He didn't remember anything past the game and after his friends left. He ran a hand through his hair, before moving over and shaking the brunette. "Kaiba! Kaiba! Wake up!"

Kaiba lifted his head up, with a big grin on his face. "I win!" Jounouchi frowned, shifting his eyes to one side of the casino back to the blue-eyed man. "What?" He asked, bewildered. "I win!" Kaiba confirmed again, and the other man's eyes widen. "Are you still drunk!?" He asked, not believing it. Kaiba blinked, "you're very good at that game, the quiet game. I thought you'd give up quickly for sure!" He chuckled lightly.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, tugging on Seto's sleeve. "Come on, were going home." Seto shakily stood up with Jounouchi, "Why don't we go back to the room and play some more games?" He asked, giggling, leaning all of his weight onto the blonde.

_You gotta help me out_

_It's all a blur last night._

_We need a taxi. _

'_Cause your hungover_

_And I'm broke._

Jounouchi looked up to see a bartender walk up to them, "excuse me. But your friend looks like he needs some rest, and you look a little young for this casino. Can I see your ID?" He asked politely. Jounouchi nodded, as he reached into his pocket for his wallet, reaching for his fake ID that got him in here, but pulled out his drivers liscence instead. The bartender looked up, with a raised eyebrow, "this says you'd only be seventeen…"

Jounouchi's eyes widen in response, not believing it. "What? No! I swear I had my ID." The bartender shook his head, "I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave." Jounouchi groaned heavily, walking outside the casino. "Do you have the key to the hotel room?"

Seto shook his head, and Jounouchi's eyes fired up. "What!? Where is it!?" He scolded the CEO. "I gave it to some couple while we were playing the game! I couldn't have you running off to the hotel to cheat!" He explained. Jounouchi smacked his face, shaking his head. "We need to get to that hotel."

_I lost my fake ID_

_But you lost the motel key._

_Spare me a freaking dirty looks now_

_Don't blame me._

Jounouchi made it to the hotel with Seto wobbling behind him. He knocked on the door, where the "do not disturb" sign hung. He pushed his ear against the door, hearing the last thing he wanted to hear. He pounded on the door, "this is our room!! Get out!"

No response. He just wanted some way to get back to Domino City. He had about enough of this nonsense. He completely blacked out last night.

Jounouchi turned to Seto, knowing he remembered everything. "I need you to tell me everything that happened last night, Kaiba."

"Kayy," Kaiba sang, walking back down the hallway and plopping down on the chair in the lobby, with a big smile plastered on his face. Jounouchi sat down across from him, raising an eyebrow, "well?" He waited impatiently.

_You wanna cash out _

_And get the hell out of town_

_Don't be a baby _

_Remember what you told me_

"We were fighting, like usual, and I told you to put your money where your mouth is. And, that's how the poker game started," Seto started. Jounouchi just rolled his eyes, "I know the beginning. What about after the game?"

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is._

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas. _

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now._

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas._

"We went upstairs."

Jounouchi leaned in closer to Seto, "upstairs?" He questioned quietly. Kaiba nodded. "What did we do?" Each of his words seeming to get quieter, Seto leaned in as well, big grin still on his face. "Are we playing another game?" He whispered back. Jounouchi frowned and picked up a magazine from the coffee table between them and smacked him on the head with it.

Kaiba lifted his head back up, and ran a hand through his hair, before he looked up into the lights. He threw his head back down, hurting his eyeballs doing that. "Why are those lights so bright?" He pouted.

"Focus!" the blonde told the drunk CEO.

"We had sex," he said simply. Jounouchi felt his jaw drop, not believing it. He stared down at his hand, realizing he had someone else's class ring on his left hand.

"You're a hunka-hunka burning love." Seto giggled at his Elvis impersonation. "We went to a chapel?" Jounouchi whispered to himself, not believing how much he blacked out.

_Why are these lights so bright?_

_Did we get hitched last night?_

_Dressed up like Elvis_

_Why am I wearing your class ring?_

_Don't tell your mother. _

'_Cause now were partners in crime._

Kaiba nodded in response, reaching over to pick up a glass that was left on the coffee table, but Jounouchi smacked his hand. "Don't take things that aren't yours." He murmured, putting his face in his hands. It's like he was babysitting a five-year old. A giggly five-year old boy who was super fruity who he apparently likes.

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas._

"You instigated all this. If you didn't rile me up, I would be home with my friends back in Domino City. Not in a hotel lobby with a drunk CEO who had drunk hate sex with me!" He yelled in frustration which caused the hotel recipients and staff to pause their conversations and look at the direction of the outburst.

Jounouchi coughed, his face bright red.

_You got me into this_

_Information overload_

_Situation lost control_

_Send out an S.O.S._

Seto pulled out a card out of his wallet, "heyy, wanna go have fun in the big city?" He asked, pulling out his platinum credit card.

Jounouchi's amber eyes widen, "do you have money on that thing!?" He asked, snatching it away from the drunken brunette. "Kaiba! We can go home with this!"

"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is." Jounouchi smirked, grabbing Seto's sleeve to make their way out of the hotel and hopefully get back to Domino City.

_Let's get some cash out. _

_Were gonna tear up the town. _

_Oh, don't be a baby._

_Remember what you told me._

_Remember what you told me, told me, told me._

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is._

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas._

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now._

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas. _

Jounouchi leaned back in his seat in the airplane, letting the brunette rest his head against the blonde as Jounouchi gazed out the window. He blinked, feeling Seto move his head and looked over at the CEO.

The CEO held his head, not knowing why it hurt like crazy. "Ugh, what happened to me?"

"You put your money where your mouth was." He smirked, looking up at the blue-eyed man.

"Real cute, pup." He muttered, still a bit embarrassed that he didn't know how he got on the plane or even left the casino.

"More than you know." He smiled gently, shaking his head as he just saw a confused Seto out of his peripheral vision.

_That's what you get baby. _

_Shake the glitter  
Shake, shake, shake the glitter._

_Get me some cash out, baby. _

_

* * *

_

A/N: Some fluff! Hope you enjoyed! :D R&R!!


End file.
